


two player game

by sourcheeks



Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Kris is fascinated by Kenny's games.
Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	two player game

Kenny wasn't sure how long she had been standing there behind him. He was admittedly pretty absorbed with Undertale. He had paused to stretch while he saved the game, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Kris bent over with her hands on her thighs, watching him. 

"Hi!" Kris smiled like this was normal. "I really like whatever you were just doing." 

"Oh, you were watching me play?" Kenny gestured to his switch. "Um - I can find something for us to play together. If you want." He was very, very intimidated by Kris. She was strong and strange and very pretty. But he didn't see why that meant he should be rude to her. And he really didn't want her to know just how frightening he found her. Kenny Omega wasn't scared of anyone, after all. 

"Yes!" Kris smiled, perching next to him on the bench. Kenny dug through his bag for his second Joy-con, passing it to her. He started flicking through his two player games. No Street Fighter or Sonic Racing, he had seen what she was like when she was competitive. It seemed unfair to her to play Jeopardy or Wheel of Fortune. He settled on N++.

Kris was really good, actually. She fumbled at first, but once she learned all the buttons the fast paced game seemed like second nature to her. 

"You're better at this than me." Kenny laughed. "Do they have video games on your planet?"

"Not with… these." She motioned with her controller. "They were like holograms you controlled with your hands." She launched into a highly confusing explanation that Kenny nodded along to politely, not understanding a word. 

"Oh, cool. Like VR."

"Like VR," Kris agreed. He wondered if she knew about VR or if she was pulling the same stunt as him.

"I need to get ready for my match. We should play video games again soon!" Kris poked his nose, standing to go to the women's locker room. Kenny stared after her, shaking his head. 

"Looks like I need to download some more two player games."


End file.
